Always In The Shadows (but we will continue to love one another)
by Peaches and Strawberries
Summary: Kevin and Joaquin are dealing with the fall out of Jughead joining the Serpents.


**Bingo slot (placeholder) board ... button ... anyway this is for the Bingo Challenge over at the Riverdale FanFiction Challenge forum.**

 **Bingo Slot (26) [Location] Riverdale Bus Station**

 **This is the first of the many one shots that I have planned surrounding the ' _Serpents Nest_." **

Hands shoved deep into his jeans front pockets he walked down the street. The dim street lights covering the darkness from all around him. It was the time night that was best for meetings like these. Especially now a days. Especially where he was.

His breathe hitched at the sight of the bus station. At the shadows that were more towards the woods then the street. At the shadow of a skinny teenager leaning against the wall with his right foot against the building. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of Kevin Keller. He wished that he could shout to the word that Kevin was his and he was Kevin's.

But he wasn't strong enough. Not now. He couldn't protect Kevin as Kevin deserved to yet. He prayed when he was a full grown man he would be able to protect his soulmate. Then he and Kevin could live publicly. They could get married. They could adopt children and raise them. They could grow old together.

He kept walking towards the other boy. He smirked as Kevin jerked forward as he caught sight of him. "Careful Kev; otherwise I will think that you are excited to see me." He pressed into Kevin with his right hand against the building. He just took in the smell of Kevin. He allowed his eyes to rove all over his body and up into his eyes.

"I'm not the only one eager." Kevin smirked back. His right hand rose to run against the stubble of his lover's right cheek.

Leaning in Joaquin allowed his lips to finally meet Kevin. He allowed Kevin to deepen the kiss. He knew that Kevin needed the control. He finally pulled away as oxygen came an issue. Resting his forehead against his lovers he stared deep into Kevin's open but stressed eyes. "How is she?"

Kevin sighed deeply. His chest heart more then due to the lack of oxygen. "How do you think." He frowned as he thought of the past month. "Why?" He asked in a broken voice. "Why would Jughead be so cruel to Betty?"

"Jughead did the only thing that he had to do." Joaquin roughly replied.

Kevin pushed his boyfriend away from him. Slamming his hands back against the wall. "He didn't have to be so cruel towards her."

Joaquin wrapped his arms tightly across his chest. "You know Betty better than I do Kevin. But what I know of Elizabeth Cooper; is that she's a fighter. She's a very stubborn fighter." He shook his head. "She would never willing walk away from one of her friends being in trouble. In danger. She wouldn't walk away from anyone in danger." His left eye brow rose. "Not even Cheryl Blossom."

Kevin lips snared.

Joaquin silently lifted his left eye brow.

"You are helping to keep Jughead safe right?" Kevin fearfully spoke.

Joaquin stepped closer to his boyfriend. Lifting his right hand to place against the cold cheek of his love. "I will always protect him. The others firmly know that no harm should come to him. That what Jughead did Betty is quite safe. Even if she decides to keep fighting to get Jughead away." He stroked the skin underneath his cheek. "The Serpents aren't after Betty; Kevin. I promise you."

" _Your_ Serpents may not be after Betty; Joaquin." Kevin stared levelly into the slightly older boy eyes. "But that doesn't mean that the older members aren't after all."

Joaquin sighed. "Hiram Lodge has them firmly under control. Hiram _doesn't_ want Betty harmed or part of the Serpents. Neither does he want Polly are the twins." He thinly smiled. "Alice's legacy is her own. It won't be put on her children or grandchildren's heads. Unlike Jughead. Unlike me." He murmured the last.

Kevin leaned into his boyfriend. "I hate this."

Joaquin whispered; "I do too." He sighed. "Look I don't plan on remaining in Sunnyside my entire life. I _will_ get out. I _will_ make sure that my future children or grandchildren weren't be part of the Serpents due to me." He lightly traced Kevin's left cheek line. "I'm not doing anything that will prevent myself for getting out. I just have to graduate high school is all. That's all my father requires for me concerning the Serpents. He isn't making me do anything that the Serpents are doing. I'm not breaking any laws that would prevent myself from being able to prove myself to the outside world outside of Sunnyside."

Kevin looked deeply into Joaquin's eyes and into his soul. "I hate that you are in danger."

Joaquin sighed. "If I wasn't part of the Serpents then I probably wouldn't be standing here today." He thought back to his childhood in the trailer park. "As long as FP was still out of prison then Jughead was safe. But damn it FP had to thrown behind bars before his son could graduate." He slammed his hand into the wall next to Kevin's body.

"Joaquin!" Kevin whelped.

Fire entered the unwanted Serpent's eyes. "I hate this." He hissed as he leaned tightly against the cop son's body. His mouth captured the lips of the boy against the wall. He slammed his tongue into the other boy's mouth. He pulled the other boy tightly against his body. Not caring that he was hurting the boy. All he wanted was to release the raw anger from his body.

Kevin held Joaquin tightly against him. Pulling the angry young man even tighter against him.

 **end ?**

 **oh come on now you should know me by now to know that this isn't going to be over for a very long time.**


End file.
